Green Days of Vegas V2
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: This is a rewrite of my original Green Days of Vegas that will remain up until I get to a point where I feel like taking it down. Based on Bloody Brandy's Vegas Vacation Challenge. Harry wakes up drunk by two beautiful women. He learns what has happened and discovers he has a green fetish as all his wives deal with green in one way or annother


**Rewrite of Green Days of Vegas First chapter is a combination of the original 1** **st** **and 2** **nd** **I am having Harry gain no more wives than what he has at the close of this chapter and the original 3** **rd** **chapter will not occur**

My Response to Bloody Brandy's Harry Potter Vegas Vacation Challenge

Sirius fakes his own death (Hey, if a rat like Pettigrew can do it on his own, why can't Sirius when he can enlist pretty much anyone in the order to help?), and has his will enacted, emancipating Harry for one good reason.

To send Harry to Las Vegas (With Moony as a 'responsible' chaperone).

With fake muggle ID in hand (Perhaps a glamor or two), the two take to the town. But in true Hangover fashion, Harry has too much to drink and blacks out, waking up a day or two later...with a wedding ring.

 **Requirements:**

-Harry has to go to Las Vegas, Nevada (If you want, you can do a Fem!Harry instead) Check

-Moony has to travel with him as chaperone (If you do Fem!Harry, you either have to have a Fem!Remus, or choose McGonagall or Tonks as chaperone) Check with Remus and McGonagall

-Harry has to get married to a super, Villain or hero is your choice, but has no memory of the wedding. Check

-He does NOT get a divorce for whatever reason (Wife talks him out of it, he really falls for her, magically binding, whatever reason you want) : Check magically Binding

-Magical law is different outside Europe to allow for Magical Supers : check

-Harry wakes up with no idea where Moony (Or Fem!Harry's chaperone) is, but his wife says (s)he was at the wedding.: Check

-Harry's wife was completely (or at least mostly) sober when they were married: Check

-Harry gets married by an Elvis impersonator: Check

-The Potter Luck strikes, Harry, while drunk, won a LOT of money at the casinos, and is in a comp-ed room when he wakes up.: Check

-The Potter Luck strikes again, Harry and his wife have to fight someone before they even leave Vegas, and win quickly thanks to Harry

 **Forbidden:**

-No Slash for Harry(Nothing against Homosexuals, but it seems a lot of HP/DC crossovers are guy on guy)

 **Reccomended:**

-Takes Place either in August of fifth year, or during winter break, which I think would be easiest to work it in

-The Statute of Secrecy was signed in before the Revolutionary War (Which is true, according to HP wiki it was signed in 1692), so it at least doesn't apply/isn't enforced in America outside the 13 original colonies or not at all in America.

-Harry's wife should probably be at least aware of magic

-Remus (Or Fem!Harry's chaperone) gets drunkenly married

-Probably easiest to stick with one wife, but if you can make more work, I won't stop you.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The first girl pops into my head for this is either Raven or Jinx from Teen Titans. Zatanna would probably be easy, but maybe too easy.

Harry woke up groggy with a pounding headache. Feeling something warm on either side of him Harry looked over to his left and to his surprise he saw a nude woman with short blond hair.

"Ooh Harry that feels so good but I'm tired from last night so maybe one of the others want some more." The girl who was looking at said in a tired voice when Harry felt his cock start to get hard.

Looking over to his right Harry saw another nude woman this one with blue skin and white hair. "Sorry Hadrian but I also have to decline." She said also feeling Harry's wood.

Returning to laying on his back Harry saw a woman with green skin and dark red hair wearing only a sports bra and a pair of shorts.

Seeing Harry awake the girl spoke up. "Wow I am surprised your awake already my love after the night you gave us I would have expected you to be asleep for another few hours."

"Um not to be rude but I cannot for the life of me remember where I am or who you are. I am so sorry." Harry said trying to be as kind as he could.

The girls gasp out in surprise before starting to giggle. "With how much you drank that does not surprise me. What do you last remember?"

Harry thought for a minute before speaking. "Well I remember learning that Sirius had faked his death and sent Mooney and myself to Vegas. Professor Dumbledore did not trust Mooney to keep me safe all on his own and so he sent Professor McGonagall along with us. Arriving in Vegas I remember getting a drink and then I remember Elvis along with you three and four other girls."

"That's a lot more than I expected you to remember. Well I am M'gann M'orzz also known as Megan Potter. On your left is Arisia Peverell nee Rrab. On your right is Droxelle Black. The other women you saw with Elvis are Boodika Potter she has lighter skin and light purple skin, Komand'r Black she has skin similar to your own and black hair, R'amey Peverell nee Holl she has wings orange skin, and brown hair, and finally there is Artemis Potter nee Crock she is human and has long blond hair." The girl now known as Megan said.

"Well Megan where are the other four and where are we?" Harry asked still confused.

"Well Hadrian my love Boodika and R'amey are away working, I don't know where Komand'r is, and Artemis is taking a bath."Megan said before a woman came in wearing just a towel came in.

"Was taking a bath M'gann. So what's up now?" Artemis asked while enjoying Harry's ogling of her body.

"Well I was about to answer where we are for our beloved husband as he does not remember much of what has happened recently." Megan said smirking at Harry as she started taking off her bra.

"Oh I'll take over you can go take your shower you smell like sex. Or is that the room. I'm not sure. So Harry baby we are in your bedroom in the most expensive club in Vegas that you own." Artemis said while Megan finished stripping before leaving the room to take a shower.

"Wait Artemis right how do I own a bedroom in the most expensive club in Vegas?" Harry asked thoroughly confused but liking the sites he had been seeing.

"Yes I am Artemis but did I say you just own the room? No you own the entire club and the next largest as well. You see when you got drunk you started playing poker and got lucky and won everyone out of their money at this club. Finishing this you went and played slots and somehow kept winning until the owner asked you if you would perhaps give him and his employees work if they sold you the club which you agreed to. You then went to the next largest and did the same then the next and the next until you had bought out all the clubs in Vegas. You than decided to give the third largest to your friend Remus and the forth to your friend Minerva before selling the rest to the city. You than went to a strip club and bought a number of the dancers and waitresses and now they work for you. Well actually you own half the strip clubs here in Vegas." Artemis said smirking at his face going from one of horror to one of confusion of how to feel.

"Arty I am going to go take a bath in the Jacuzzi if you need me." The girl who had been lying on Harry's left said as she got up. "Oh and he is hard again so if you want another round he is willing I am sure I just am to sore."

"Don't call me Arty only Harry can call me that Arisia." Artemis said before turning to Harry. "Sorry love but you wore me out last night."

"Artemis he wore all eight of us out last night!" Arisia said as she started walking towards the door with Harry staring at her nude form.

"Wait eight Megan said there was only seven. Who is the eighth?" Harry asked after Arisia closed the door.

"So you don't remember that either. Okay so after you got married to the seven of us by Elvis we saw that while I was married Artemis Potter it changed to Artemis Ravenclaw. You decided to go to the bank and found out you had to get married once more for the Slytherin line. This made you happy as well as Pamela Isley who had been hanging with us all day. You married her on the spot with the green guys you called Goblins as the witnesses and she became Pamela Slytherin." Artemis said as she dropped her towel and walked towards him.

After Harry regained his brain that vanished for a few minutes with Artemis showing him her body he spoke again. "Wait I am married to all of you. Oh shoot now I have to be killed and leave eight women widows. Why stupid me? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Well yes and according to the green guys they are non reversible. And yes we do know about your magic world. You have quite the tongue in the bedroom both for talking and pleasuring. Now you are not stupid we will help you. One note that I think is interesting is you must have a green fetish." Artemis said before pulling him into a kiss.

After breaking the kiss Harry asked very confused. "What do you mean I have a green fetish?"

"Well Boodika, Arisia, R'amey, and I are Green Lanterns. Pamela is known as Poison Ivy and she has green skin. M'gann also has green skin and is known as Miss Martian. Komand'r is known as BlackFire but she fires green blasts of energy. Finally Artemis is the sidekick of Green Arrow and wears green almost all the time." The girl who had been laying on his right said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Droxelle for stealing my fire." Artemis said sticking her tongue out at the blue skinned girl.

"Okay that is interesting now do you by any chance know what the date is and where Remus or Minnie are?" Harry asked the two girls who were right next to him.

"Well the day is let's see we had two days straight of fucking how you were able to stay hard the entire time I do not know but anyway I believe it is July 12th. As for where your friends are I'm not sure." Artemis said before a pounding came from the door.

"I'll get it knowing fate it is some beggar wanting money." Harry said grabbing the towel that Artemis had dropped and wrapping it around his waist.

Opening the door Harry was greeted by Remus and Minerva. "Cub you are here may we come in?" Remus asked before seeing Harry's state of dress.

"Yes you can sorry if it is a mess but anyway." Harry said as he led them in to the living room where he saw a girl with black hair wearing a dress that clung to all her curves perfectly lounging on one of the couches and beckoned Harry over to her and so he sat right next to her. After the three of them sat down the girl moved closer to Harry and put her head on his shoulder after pecking him on the cheek.

"Well professor, Remus what brings you here?" Harry asked hoping he was not being to forward.

"Well first off I guess I had been drunk off my ass for the past week and so has Minerva. Somehow I wound up getting married to her and two other women one being named Kara and one named Zatanna." Remus said before Minerva punched him in the shoulder.

"As my dear husband was trying to say is that he got super drunk and I dragged him around. Somehow I got slightly drunk and got into a non reversible marriage to him and two other women. You then gave us the third and fourth largest clubs in Vegas and so our new wives decided to see how long Remus could last and convinced me to join in. After a day we were all finally wore out and so yesterday we got to know each other better before Remus asked what had happened to you. One of our wives Karen is an alien who is known as Power Girl and saw you sleeping here this morning. So after getting dressed we decided to come over and visit you. Now how have you been I see the young lady on you what is your relationship with her?" Minerva asked after telling their story.

"Well I believe this is Komand'r and she is one of my eight wives. I am not completely sure what happened other than what I have been told by four of my wives this morning. Other than that I know I was drunk off my ass for the past two weeks and owned all of Vegas practically but own all but the four largest clubs to the city." Harry said before looking toward the girl seeming to ask if he was right about who she was.

"You believe that she is your wife! You do not KNOW!" Minerva screamed while Remus tried to calm her by rubbing her back like one would pet a cat.

"Well Ma'am I don't blame him for not remembering as he was extremely drunk. I was lucky enough that he clung to me and not my whore of a sister who had been buying him drinks all night. Being that he can remember my name is a miracle or maybe one of the other girls told him. Would not surprise me much being that I just got back and I'm not sure who has been around. I know that when I left this morning Arisia, Droxelle, and M'gann were laying on him still. Other than those who I believe are still around here somewhere I don't know." Komand'r said which seemed to calm Minerva down a little bit.

"Well young lady what do you mean you just got back? Where have you been?" Minerva said turning her anger to Komand'r.

"Well aside from trying to relax my legs so I could walk normally by flying I was talking to my friend Rachel who is not married to Harry by the way about what her ex's girlfriend had been doing. After doing this I went to see my brother and his boyfriend who is my ex-fiancé or is it his fiancé now I don't remember exactly and when I got here I decided to just sit down and then you all came in. Oh and please call me Blackfire I prefer it over my given name outside of in my native tongue which Harry knows." Blackfire said before a huge crash was heard from one of the other rooms.

Rushing to the room they saw a girl bound in green ropes around her middle trying to escape a man who had made a ritual circle with her in the middle of it. "I now bind you to me as my" The man started before Harry punched him in the face before shoving him out of the circle and finished but with him now as the recipient. "My wife and partner for all time. As I say so mote it be."

"Boy what the hell did you do that for? I am Lex Luthor and now both of Superman's cousins are married and I can't torture them on how to kill their cousin by testing methods on." Lex said before Harry punched him in the face again before kicking him in the crotch.

Going over to the girl who was on the ground sobbing Harry started to untie her. "Hello my name is Harry. I am sorry that I bound you to me, just once the ritual is started the only way to end it is to complete it. I changed the outcome and maybe you will someday forgive me." Harry said before a woman with blond hair and a skintight uniform flew over.

"What the hell did you do to my cousin. The way Remy and Minnie talked about you I thought you were a good person. You bastard." The girl said while preparing to punch Harry in the back and break his back.

"Wait Karen, Harry just saved your cousin from a ritual that would have bound her to Lex Luthor as a slave more than likely. Harry changed it so she was bound to him as his wife and partner for all time." Remus said grabbing Karen's arm.

Looking over at Minerva for conformation which she got Karen then looked over to the other side of the circle and saw Lex Luthor in fetal position Karen grabbed Lex's cock and spun him around before punching him in the balls and sending him flying but not before they all heard a crunching which made Harry and Remus wince.

By this time Harry had finished untying the girl and pulled her up. "Thank you so much. I am so glad that while Kal might hate you at first he will warm up to you I am sure after I explain what happened. By the way I'm Kara also known as Super girl." Kara said before pulling Harry into a kiss.

"Harry so your green fetish continues. Before you ask Supergirl is green as her greatest weakness is green kryptonite." Artemis said coming out nude making Harry ogle her again. "Oh and Harry I found this cute little kitten in one of spare bedrooms playing with a pair of snakes."

"May I see that kitten dear?" Remus said and so Artemis picked the cat up and handed it over to Remus.

"I would be careful if I were you. That Kitten has some weak poison breath if it feels threatened and the snakes, Artemis, are an Inland Taipan and a snake that I have never encountered its potency of venom before in a land serpent and then in another one of the rooms is a large tank with half a dozen Belcher Sea Snakes and in a cage right beside it is forty Black Mamba's." A woman with green skin said getting off a leaf and walking over to where they were.

"So that's what you have been doing Pamela is finding out how dangerous the creatures we have in our club are." Blackfire said sticking her tongue at the woman.

"Of course what else would I be doing fucking Joker? No way Harley has even left the bastard for another man don't know his name but I know he like pranks as well just not super deadly ones and is also married to Huntress and Barbra." Pamela said before kissing Harry deeply.

"So if I understand you correctly and what I know of magical creatures this is a Nunda and a snake that is more deadly than a Inland Taipan that could only be a Basilisk." Remus said putting a bubble charm around the Nunda's head.

"What is that for Remus?" Kara asked seeing the Nunda trying to pop the bubble.

"That my young friend will allow it to get scared and use its poison breath we won't be affected." Remus said smiling calmly.

"Well my hubby seems to have a thing for deadly animals as he also has a tank of Box Jelly Fish and a tank of golden dart frogs." Pamela said smirking at Remus and Minerva's look of shock.

"And you're fine with this?" Minerva said in total shock.

"Why not I love poison's I am known as Poison Ivy for a reason. Besides he lets me have my baby plants and he can have his pets the only ones that he had that confused me were the large eggs that he had in a fire, the spider that came up to my waist, lion, goat, lizard cub thing, a three headed dog, lion, human, scorpion thing, golden furred baby ox, and a pair of golden furred baby horses." Pamela said smiling at the thought of all her plants.

"Harry you have a Acromatula, a Chimera, a Cerberus, a Manticore, a Re'em, two unicorns and a number of Dragon eggs. How many eggs were there again?" Remus asked shivering in fright.

"Oh twelve of thirteen all different colors and sizes. Oh and there was also two Palomino horses with wings, two chestnut horses, and two gray horses with wings as well." Pamela said smiling at Remus getting a look of shock on his face again.

"Mr. Potter you have an egg of every known breed of dragon plus one as well as two of each of the three visible flying horses Abraxan, Aethonan, and Grainian. What the hell were you thinking? For that matter where in hell did you get them?" Minerva asked seething but shaking in fear as well.

"Minnie he probably got them to pay off some debts from some of the gamblers or men who use the strip clubs that he owns in magical Vegas." A woman wearing tight see through pants and a coat with a top hat said after jumping up to where they were. "I'm Zatanna by the way."

"What is all the fuss about now baby. Wait let me fix this wall first before you answer." A woman with slightly purple hair said with her being followed by a woman with butterfly like wings and orange skin both of them being in similar uniforms with a green lantern in the middle.

After the two of them fixed the wall together with a green wall and than having Zatanna turn their construct into reality they touched their rings and the one who had spoken was in a tank top and shorts, while the second was nude but had a silverish blue skin color.

"Now explain what happened baby that has made people angry." The one who had spoken first said.

"Boodika right what happened to R'amey? If you tell me first then I'll explain my story. Deal."

"Okay fine babe namely since you knew who I was. So on our way to Oa, which is where Arisia and Droxelle need to be going, we met some asteroids and R'amey was clipped by one on the face. This rock's makeup changed her skin color but the guardians gave her a way to make it not noticeable when she does not want it to be." Boodika said calmly.

"Are you okay with this skin color or do I need to revert back to my original skin color." R'amey said almost in tears which made all the girls glare at Harry.

"Of course I am my love. You are perfect just the way you are." Harry said before walking over to her and kissing her passionately pouring all his love for her into the kiss.

"Okay babe now that I have told our story it's your turn." Boodika said kindly.

"Well what do you want to know? The entire week or just since I woke up?" Harry asked pecking her on the lips.

"Well I know what you have done this past week so how about you tell me about today after we go back inside." Boodika said before walking back into the main part of the club rooms.

 **Continue Reviewing I love to read them.**

 **Harry's Wives In case you have had trouble keeping track like I have slightly.**

M'gann M'orzz AKA Miss Martian

Arisia Rrab AKA Green Lantern

Droxelle AKA Green Lantern

Boodika AKA Alpha Lantern

Komand'r AKA Blackfire

R'amey Holl AKA Corpse member of Green Lantern Corp

Artemis Crock AKA Green Arrow Girl

Pamela Isley AKA Poison Ivy

 **For the Characters:**

 **Artemis is based off of the Young Justice form of her.**

 **Black Fire I know shoots Purple energy and Star Fire Shoots Green but I don't care for Star Fire**

 **Boodika is based off of Green Lantern: First Flight**

 **Search the rest on DC wiki and you will get the picture of what I am casing them off of.**


End file.
